House of gleek liars
by xoxo-Anubisgirl-xoxo
Summary: Join the Anubis gang, Rachel, Kurt, Blaine and the liars in a mystery. Some deadly and evil villains come back to seek revenge. To discover the truth they must work together. One girl will bring them together, Jo she is Spencer's half sister/ twin (heteropaternal) and best friends with Rachel and Nina. A popular male singer will be in it (Thats a suprise)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one - Moving and moved on

Nina's pov

This past year has been getting better and better, my gran is slowly getting better and I have moved on from Anubis in some way. I have two amazing friends and go to an amazing school, it four main subjects in Game design, Fashion and performing arts but my class chose to do all three. My two best friends are Jo and _ She moved here a while ago. "Nins hello... See she isn't listening." I heard Jo said. "Anyway did you hear about the new students we are meant to be getting" She questioned.  
"No. I would laugh if it was Anubis" I said engaging into the conversation.  
"It might be they are from England I can-" she said just before someone shoved into us. Why are people so rude? "Good morning students, today will be another great day. First of five boys from year 11 will go into year 12 and we have 10 students starting today so be nice. Have a nice day." oh so we have an extra 15 students great.  
"The 5 guys are the hottest in their year" my Bessie said as they walked through the door. How is it that she can do that.  
"Anyway Nins your outfit is amazing" she said moving her eyes from the boys to me and Jo just smiled.  
"Thanks Jo made me wear this I don't know why though."  
RING RING RING RING  
"Graphics yay come on you guys" Jo said practically shoving us.  
Have I told you about Jo, she is smart, sarcastic and out going. She will drop everything to help her bestrides that's the best thing about her, she is also captain of the dance, graphics and co-captain of Cheerleaders and Singing club what me and Ambs are apart of. Only me and Ambs know this but she was adopted when she was a baby she know this because she did research anyway back onto graphics... We are doing an 2016 Olympics theme. We have to chose between Japan or England, we chose Japan because they have amazing anime, fashion and created Kingdom Hearts. "And then singing on our free lesson we have a regional next Fabian's pov

Oh god I'm going to be late on my first day of the new school. Oh sorry I forgot to say Anubis moved to America to go to an American school we are meant to be there in 20 minutes and I'm not even dressed. "Yo fabs. Oh your still in your pj's why?" why can Eddie be sohappy he never is. Plus Patricia dumped him last week. "Because I over slept and why-"  
"WE LEAVE IN 10 MINUTES" Trudy said shouting. "Get dresses or we are leaving you Fabes.

we arrived just in time for the bell because Alfie was taking forever. Alfie didn't care because he was kissing Willow. As we walked into the empty halls we where greater with a middle aged woman who had Jet black hair. "Hi and welcome I hope you enjoy your stay here. Race can show you to your class. If you have any problems then just come see me. Bye" she said before hurrying along. "What do you have?" he said rudely.  
"Graphics" I said  
"Thanks geek boy now follow me." he said before walking off.

We finally got into class when I saw a group of teenagers acting like animals and the teacher wasn't bothered. "Welcome to graphics split your selves into to groups of 5 and talk to Jo she will help you get started." he said before going back to his book. OK who is Jo. "Hi you guys are new right" a girl with brown wave hair said nicely.  
"Yes we need to speak to Jo" she smiled to walked to us  
"That's me. Let me guess you met Carter huh" she asked after a laugh  
"Yeah what do we have to do?" I said changing the subject  
"Oh right you guys are lucky we just started this subject. Pick ever Japan or New York then do an Olympics themed on them. Once you do the design work on paper you can do it on the computers. Mr.. Tyler won't help because this is 50% of our final grade" She said before walking off. We sat down and started.  
Group 1: Me, Eddie, Alfie, Kt and Willow  
Group 2: Patricia, Joy, Jerome, Mara and Mike. Yeah Mike is back.  
Alfie was messing about when a bit of paint flew over the room and hit a blonde hair girl when she looked up screamed "Alfie Lewis Arther how could you ruin my outfit." wait what it isn't

Toby's pov  
It has been a two weeks since A took my girlfriend and we are going through the A clues with Mr. and Mrs. Hastings. They seem to think A is a group of people who are close to them. Caleb was no wear to be seen. "Hey Ezra, have you seen Caleb on your way up" I said when he came in with four cups of coffee. "Yes he said he was getting help from Jo Foster." why does that name sound familiar. I don't know. "OK... Wait who is Jo?" I asked him. "I think someone who is really smart and knows a lot of people.  
"Jo Foster did you say." Mr.. D said  
"Yes why?" Ezra said like he knew the answer.  
"She is my daughter. When I found out Peter cheated on me I slept with someone and had twins with different dads." she said revealing a massive secret. Wow Spencer ahd a sister and she didn't know.  
"Who is the dad to Jo" Peter asked  
"Mr...

So two cliffhangers. Who is the Blonde Girl and who is Jo's dad... Tell me what you think.. Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry for the stop of updates but the past year has been the worst and I have finally sorted it all out. I will be updating the book soon and this will be on wattpad because it's easier for me to update


End file.
